You love me two
by soulXmaka9111
Summary: a little fanfic with some lemon in it for you to read
1. Chapter 1

_(Maka's pov)_

_I have no idea why did i say that! she screamed to herself.I mean its not i like soul i just dont know why i would say that i mean it just came out i wonder what he thinks most likely doesnt feel the same i mean i sorta like him oh who am i kidding i love soul but he doesnt like me like that._

_(Soul's pov) _

_Did maka just say she loved me i mean why would i fall in love with a flatchested geek like her anyways or maybe i do like her i dont its confusing i mean if i love her what will hapen to our friendship?Will we be the same or differrent i think i am in love with i tell her i like her to or let it go i dont know what to do maybe i should call liz maybe she could help i dialed liz's number hello i heard her say hey liz its soul can i ask you somthing yea sure she said ok should i tell maka i love back or not i mean im you love her liz said well yea i do then you should confessed to her that you like her back cuz if you dont then she might like somone else i mean there are alot of boys who want her like that so if i were you i would do it right when i see her she thanks liz i owe you no problem later then she hung up so just tell maka how i feel huh should be the door opened up maka's home i thought._

_(Maka's pov)_

_I came home wondering what soul is doing or to see if he is mad at me for what i said to i was surprised to see soul in my room with no shirt on i blushed a deep red wondering why is he hear while she was thinking soul came up to her and pushed her down on the bed._


	2. I love you

_(Soul's pov)_

_Maka finally came back from where ever she went and here i am in her room with no shirt on and on top of her.I leaned down to her ear and whisperd you know i love you to right but before i could let her speak i put my mouth over hers and i was surprised she kissed me back.I was enjoying myself until her dad came the hell are you doing to my daughter!i heard him yell._

_(Maka's pov)_

_I was enjoying the moment until my stupid dad came and started yelling at i stood up in front of soul cause he was in a corner being yelled at.I yelled at my dad saying why do you care about what happens to me you were never around to love me soul is showing me that not all men are just get out of here before i tell lord death that you keep barging in here without our dad was turning away i heard him say i love you maka i always will then he shut the door and i ran up to it and locked it._

_(Soul's pov)_

_Oh man was i laughing when she was yeling at her dad it was funny but i stoped laughing when i saw maka crying.I asked her whats wrong maka?You usally dont cry when you yell at your dad tell me whats said i wonder if your telling the truth saying i love you or if your lying like my dad was.I just wanna know then she sarted crying and i pulled her into a hug._

_(Maka's pov)_

_Im going to bed night soul i love you and i kissed him i heard him say good night maka i love you to._

_(Soul's pov)_

_Well guess i'll get some sleep morning already i got up and i saw Maka in the kitchen cooking breakfest i went to the bathroom and took a shower while i was taking a shower i heard the bathroom door open and maka came in with a towel around her chest she asked me can i join?I didn't know what to say so i said yes and when she joined me i pulled her into a kiss and we started making out until there was knocking on our door so maka got out and got dressed she said i have 5 minuets then she left._

_(Maka's pov)_

_I opened the door and blackstar starts yelling YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED TO TAKE YOU AND SOUL TOO came in and started yelling at blackstar be quiet blackstar your gonna get maka and soul in you tsubaki but i dont think that will shut him up then kid comes in hello maka dont you look symmetrical today along with you tsubaki blackstar you are a asymmetricle piece of garbage everyone laughed._

_im sorry it was short guys but please review and help me with idea's thank you_


	3. embaressed

(Souls pov)

When we got to school we got called by lord death for a misson with black*star and the went in and out of no where maka's dad came in and started yelling at me like always saying did you touch my daughter cause if you did i swear i will kill maka hit him with a good old maka-chop so we asked lord death what our misson was and he said it was to beat 3 witches we were excited and of course black*star wouldnt shut up about how cool he told us to go home forget about school and focus on your misson yes lord death all of us said at the same me and maka went home to pack and when we got there maka instanly kissed me i of course kissed back she deepened the kiss and i whispered to her my room or your room and she whisperd back your room and then brought me into another kiss as i carried her to my room and layed her on my bed and hovered over her.

Maka's pov

When we reached souls bed i was excited i was finally gonna lose my virginity to the man i love.I felt his hand go under my shirt and play with my c-cup breast i couldn't help but moan his he pulled my shirt off and started to to unbuckle my bra i heard him cus i giggled and took it off for him and waited for the next move.

Soul's pov

Im so happy that she wants me to do this but i dont know if i can i dont want to hurt her cuz i know she's a virgin i just hope she makes the right i asked her are you sure you want to do this with me?I mean we can stop now if you feel uncomfortable.I heard her say please i need you and im sure i want you cuz i love you soul more than anything.I chuckled so you love me more then school and studying or said i still love school more than you. You gotta be fucking kidding me then i heard her laugh whats so funny maka?She said im sorry i just had to do that it was funny i was joking i love you more than school.I promise so we made love and the next day we heard black*star saying he saw us having sex maka was embarressed i felt bad for him beacuse maka just maka-choped him it was funny.

THE END OR IS IT?


End file.
